1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to catalytic cracking of fuel immediately prior to entry into an internal combustion engine, and, more particularly, relates to carburetors provided with catalytic beads for accomplishing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art that to maximize efficiency, fuel should be catalyzed to the shortest molecular chains possible. Cracking of fuel is, of course, used in the production of gasoline. Excessive cracking at the source of production produces fuel having superior combustion, but causes insurmountable storage and transportation problems. It is, therefore, most desirable that cracking be accomplished at a point nearest the point of combustion as possible.
Many devices have been created to obtain catalytic cracking at nor near the engine. U.S. Patents to Noguchi et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,802 and Nohira et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,645 are representative of devices having reactors separate from the carburetors. The only known carburetion systems for the cracking of fuels are those of B. J. Robinson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,816, which utilizes a soluble catalyst and is therefore very expensive, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,582, issued to the present inventor. The Brown device has mixing valves which mixes only the air pulled through the bubble chamber and has been found to have problems as to controlling the richness and therefore the operating and efficiency of the engine.